A known fixing device includes an endless fixing belt, a heating element disposed inside the fixing belt, a nip member disposed inside the fixing belt, and a pressure roller disposed facing the fixing belt such that the pressure roller and the nip member hold the fixing belt therebetween. More specifically, in the fixing device, each end of the heating element is supported by a member (e.g., a member different from the nip member) disposed at each end of the fixing belt. A certain distance is provided between the heating element and the nip member.
In the fixing device, air between the heating element and the nip member, and the member supporting the heating element take the heat from the heating element. Therefore, improvements are required to heat the nip member promptly.